Those Who Endure
by Dr.Tee
Summary: Kushina died a hero of the village, leaving Minato to raise a baby boy alone. Due to certain events, the already paranoid Hokage decided to close off the village to the outside,only allowing in those who wear the Leaf symbol. And now, years later, the Leaf is finally ready to reveal themselves once more! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **For those who are reading for the first time, welcome**

 **For those who read my old story and are coming back for more, welcome back!**

 **A little more was added to this chapter.**

 **Please R &R!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

KONOHA GRAND REOPENING!

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. When built by the Senju and the Uchiha, the first Hokage created it with the mind to have a place where children could grow up peacefully. Somewhere where bonds could be built and lives could be lived. And this was what Konoha stood for long afterward. The Second and Third Hokage's fulfilled the First's wishes, and they entrusted the legacy to the Fourth, who was well on his way to continuing the traditions of Konoha being a beacon of hope for the shinobi world. The powerful yet kind village that some looked at with awe while others envied.

That was until one faithful day thirteen years ago. The Leaf village was under attack by a weapon that they had kept locked away for decades beforehand.

The Kyubi.

The chakra form nearly destroyed the entire village with it's hate before it was subdued. With the sacrifice of the Village's Hero, it was resealed into a baby boy. The sealer, a red haired ex-jinchuriki, died because of it. And when she left this world, she left a husband and son behind to grieve her death.

While the day was sad, the Leaf survived it. But thought the Leaf survived it, the Fourth Hokage was never the same.

* * *

Three years later, the Hokage was still trying to do what was best for his village. Despite his better judgement, he went to form alliances with his enemies. That was until his mistake of letting the Head Ninja of Kumo into the Leaf to sign a treaty.

Up to no good, the shinobi kidnapped the princess of the Hyuga clan, only to be killed by her father.

And Kumo dared to ask for vengeance after what they had done. They wanted the head of their Head Ninja's murderer.

And the Hokage snapped.

Shutting down the Leaf from visitors, he broke all alliances to the other villages. Any shinobi to come near the village with no konoha hitaite, would be treated as the enemy.

The village was never the same again. It slowly turned from a powerful yet kind village to a military camp. Everyone picked up skills and joined divisions to be called on when needed.

Life as they knew it was over.

Minato Namikaze ruled with an iron fist. He had already lost one person. Konoha was his family. He would not lose someone else in this war he was fighting against the world.

* * *

Twelve individuals stood before the Hokage with hard looks on their faces. The air was still, stiff with such seriousness that it was hard to tell that they were only thirteen and fourteen years old.

Despite never seeing battle, the genin understood hardship all too well. They were well beyond their years in experience thanks to the Hokage, and because of it, they were thankful.

The village leader slowly stood, and they stiffened with anticipation as he prepared to speak. He made his way to the front of the desk which was free of paperwork, proof that it was the end of the day.

"One year ago, I pulled each of you from your respective divisions in order for you to form an effective team and grow strong."

They nodded. It was known throughout Konoha that they were doing something that had not been done in ten years. The twelve that were hand picked by the Hokage to break the barriers of their divisions and fight together.

You have all exceeded my expectations, making me completely certain that you are prepared or the mission that you have been training for," he continued.

He began to pace down the line, each of them holding their breath as he passed.

"It's been ten years since the Hidden Leaf Village has even participated in, let alone thrown a chunin exam that included other villages. But now, I believe it's time for us to reintroduce ourselves to the shinobi world."

This made a few of the genin twitch in surprise, which was something the Hokage did not miss. In the past twelve months, he had never mentioned to them why he was pushing them so hard. He did not want them to be distracted by goals, but rather grow strong solely because of their need to be better. Now he could tell they were excited. Surprise was good. He smirked before continuing.

"Konoha is throwing a chunin exam, and I am personally referring each of you. Based on your cohesiveness in training, I have already split you into four three man teams that are needed to go through the exams."

He handed them each an entry form as he spoke.

"Each team will be placed under a jounin that I have also already chosen. Your mission is simple. Dominate these exams and show every other village what we have been doing for the past decade. You have to show them Konoha's true strength!"

"Yes, sir!" they all responded.

"Good," the Fourth nodded. "But you must remember, though I am splitting you all up now, you are still a team of twelve. Protect and help your comrades at all costs." He looked at the fierce determination of the shinobi in front of him. They were more than ready. He was sure of it.

"The first team is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. It is clear why I chose you. Your Ino-Shika-Cho formation made you the easiest team to place together. The three nodded nonchalantly as if they expected to be placed together from the time he said he was splitting them up.

He continued on to the next group. "Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. You all are the ideal tracking team. Because of your abilities, you were almost as easy to decide as Ino-Shika-Cho." The three coat wearing shinobi glanced at each other before looking forward once more.

"Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten and Lee. Despite being a Taijutsu based team, I have little doubt you will go on without a hitch." The three older genin bowed to him before he turned to the last team.

"Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. You have the most to prove. The son of the hokage and a member o the infamous Uchiha clan on the same team is sure to catch the attention of others. And in turn, you will be made a target by your enemies."

There was a sharp silence as everyone mentally prepared for the challenges to come. After a few minutes the Hokage broke the silence once more with his last words for them of the day.

"Your sensei are four jounin to whom you already know fairly well. They will meet with you tomorrow to discuss the next steps you will be taking. You are dismissed!"

"Yes! Hokage-sama!" they all yelled before leaving. The door was closed by Naruto who continued without looking at his father once. Once the hokage was seemingly alone, a silver haired shinobi appeared behind him.

"Minato sensei, you seem more stressed than usual." The blonde looked at his student. "Kakashi, you know if it were up to me, I'd keep Konoha on lockdown forever, that way I'd ensure the children's safety. But the Daiymo is insisting we do a chunin exam, and the Leaf cannot flourish without the Fire country's support."

Kakashi nodded, his visible eye glued to his teacher. "We both can see that they are not just children. You can't shelter them forever."

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are that way because it's how we made them. I've spent ten years restricting the freedom of everyone else and taking the innocence from several children because of my paranoia." He punched the desk in anger, making Kakashi look down.

Sighing, he composed himself once more. "I suppose you are right though. Despite who made them that way, they are not just children. Besides, it's too late for second guessing. The other villages should be here tomorrow."

* * *

OUTSIDE

"You were right Shikamaru, they were planning something big,"Chouji said, munching on a newly opened bag of chips. The pineapple haired boy shrugged as he stared into the dark sky. "Eh, it was nothing. I just found it weird that they put together a group of twelve genin instead of keeping us in divisions that we can thrive in like they have been doing. There must have been something the Hokage needed that only we were able to do."

"All I know is that I'm ready to kill it at these exams," Kiba yelled, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes. The oblivious brown haired boy continued without noticing. " I wonder if we'll get to go outside the village. I know that there are so many trees for Akamaru to hit with dynamic marking out there!" The white dog on his head barked in excitement.

"That is unlikely," Shino responded. "The rules are that no one under chunin rank are allowed outside of the village. And even chunin need a mission to be allowed out."

The dog lover fumed. "Who asked you, Shino? You're always saying the exact opposite of what people want to hear! You're such a..." But he was cut off by Neji, who raised his hand.

"All of that noise is unnecessary; besides, though he can be blunt, Shino is correct. The village has been this way since my family's incident ten years ago. My father would have died if not for the fourth refusing to turn him over to the Hidden Cloud and enforcing these new laws."

Kiba got quiet as he always did when Neji brought up the kidnapping. Mainly because he new that it made Hinata uneasy. Kiba knew the reason they weren't allowed out, but that didn't stop his sense of adventure to cause him to forget temporarily. He glanced at his newly appointed teammate, who in turn stared of into the distance like she always did when this was mentioned.

It was as if she blamed herself for the way things were. And if she didn't, Neji sure did.

Lee, who may or may not have been aware of what was going on, changed the subject with his usual loud voice. "Then we must all become chunin and experience the outside together!" The empty streets echoed after he said this, free of any civilians because it was curfew.

"I like the way you think, Lee!" Kiba smirked. "I'm gonna destroy that test!"

The group continued to walk and talk about the upcoming exams, one by one disappearing to their homes. Soon, only Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Neji were left. They walked in awkward silence until Neji spoke up.

"Let us hurry, Lady Hinata, we must tell our fathers of what is going on while the hour is still decent." Hinata paused before responding.

"Yes, brother Neji." She turned to the remaining two genin before her departure. See you later Naruto-kun, Ino." And the group split from there.

Once they were alone, Naruto peeked at a blushing Ino, who turned and walked ahead. "You know, you don't have to walk me all the way home. We passed your apartment a while ago."

Naruto sped up a little to match her pace. "I know, it's just.."

"What? You want to make sure this poor damsel gets home safe?" she teased, placing her hand on her forehead in a theatrical manner.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I know you can take care of yourself. It's just that.. everyone else lives near each other. Neji and Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji, Lee and Sasuke, Kiba and Shino and even Ten Ten and Sakura. I just thought we were using the buddy system, ya know?"

He was surprised when Ino pushed him against the wall and pressed her forearm against his chest. "Oh? And here I thought it was because you liked me, Naruto-kun." She looked at him seductively as she traced the whisker marks on his face.

The blonde boy turned red as he gulped. " I..I..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ino doubled over in laughter. "You're just too easy, Naruto! No one else responds like you." She giggled as she continued to walk home. A flustered Naruto walked after her again, this time putting a bit more space between them.

"That's not funny Ino! If you want me to stop walking you, I'll leave!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Ino laughed. "How could you be my walking buddy if you can't take my jokes?"she gave her best model walk as she walked ahead of Naruto again.

Naruto glared at her as the two walked on to the Yamanaka residence.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello readers!_**

 ** _Here's the revised version of Chapter 2! I made the Uchiha fight a little longer and did a few grammar edits._**

 ** _P_** ** _lease RR! Constructive criticism is welcome._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

ENEMY SHINOBI

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Son, how could you betray your clan like this?"

Fugaku Uchiha stared into the eyes of his most proud achievement in disbelief. He did not believe this was happening to him of all people. "I've told you time and time again that you are an Uchiha before all else, and you let this..outsider persuade you!"

"He is not an outsider father!," Itachi spat, gripping his blade as they sized each other up. Though he was obviously in turmoil the young Uchiha still managed to keep his composure. He spoke with little urgency, so it seemed as though he was teaching his father a valuable lesson.

"He is the Fourth Hokage and I am a shinobi of Konoha. We are all shinobi of Konoha. If only you could realize that things would not have had to go this far."

The older Uchiha grimaced as he heard those words come from his son's mouth.

They were currently in the middle of the Uchiha district, a crowd of shinobi circling them as they dueled. Half were their own clansmen, rigid with intensity at the site of two of their own hashing it out.

The other half were the Hokage and his gaurd. The young blonde Hokage looked at his disciple with both sorrow and determination. Facing one's father in a death match was something few could actually do, so he hated the fact that Itachi had to do this. But when the other option was allowing the young man to slaughter his own clan and be labeled a missing nin, this seemed to be the more humane choice.

The plan was for them to stop the coup d'etat with one of their own, having Itachi challenge his father and take over as clan head. That way it could still be dealt with within the clan, without outside force needed. The only reason he was there was to guarantee that there was a fair fight. Itachi and Shisui alone could not do that, so he gave them a choice of all out battle, or to settle things in a civilized manner. Now all he could do was trust that his subordinate was strong enough to succeed, or they would have a whole different problem on their hands.

Itachi scanned the crowd for his mother. Before he had challenged his father, he told her of his plans. He said to take Sasuke and remain inside. Whoever made it home that night would be the new clan head. And by the looks of it she listened. She seemed just as sad about it as he was, but she knew that what her clan was planning was wrong. She had grown to love the Leaf, and she couldn't think of a reason why they deserved to be overthrown.

So there they were. Both Uchiha at their limits. Fugaku's age was showing, for he moved with a little more difficulty than the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi's breath was labored, sweat dripping down his face. They dashed towards each other, clashing in the middle, Itachi's tanto sent sparks against Fugaku's kunai. Red stared into red as they knew the end was near. Whoever made the first mistake would pay for it.

"You..are no son of mine," Fugaku sneered.

Itachi responded by pulling back his blade and falling into the kunai. A shocked Fugaku took a step back as he watched the life leave the boy's eyes.

It became even more of a surprise when Itachi's blade pressed up against the man's throat. A completely alive Itachi dug the blade further into the man's neck as the clone that he had stabbed disappeared into a dozen crows. "We finally agree on something, Fugaku," he whispered. "Because you stopped being my father long ago." The shocked Fugaku let a smirk come on his face.

"You have to do better than that, boy. You cannot fool these eyes."

The brown haired man disappeared to reveal that he was a clone as well. A second later Itachi had to jump out of the way to avoid a strike from Fugaku's kunai.

They dashed at each other once more, delivering a series of slashes and stabs at one another that never found their targets. Clanging could be heard as both skilled warriors fought their hardest.

This was until they both jumped back.

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

Two raging flames expelled from both men's mouths and clashed with a roaring intensity. And the power struggle began as they used the Uchiha's coming of age rite to end the battle.

To those who were not used to the technique, it seemed as if both fireballs were equally as great. But those who knew could see that while Fugaku had the power, Itachi had him beat in stamina. The older man's began to die down as the prodigy's overtook his own.

What came next was the end of one man's life and the beginning of the Uchiha's redemption in the Leaf.

 **END**

* * *

Itachi woke up in a cold sweat as he snapped out of the memories of the past. Looking around, he soaked in the familiar feeling that his room gave him. It was the same room that he had always grown up in, where he had so many memories. He didn't want things to change so much after that day, but unfortunately, being the clan head was full of responsibility that he did not prepare for. He was just glad that he could keep his life at home simple.

Getting dressed in his business attire, he slowly made his way down to the kitchen. Today was a busy day, for he had to meet with his Military Police Captain to go over what was to be done during the upcoming chunin exam.

"You're finally awake, big brother," Sasuke said coolly, eating the eggs that their mother had just made for him. "I was about to eat you share too."

Itachi smiled and walked up to Mitoko, who was standing in front of the stove with her apron on. "Good morning mother," he kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, she responded, gesturing him towards a seat. "But I have so much.."

"Sit Itachi, and eat up what I've cooked for you," she insisted. The man looked down in defeat and ignored Sasuke's smug look as he began eating the eggs.

* * *

TRAINING GROUND

"A flower for my new teammate," Sasuke smirked as he presented Sakura with a cherry blossom, making the pink haired girl swoon.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't have," he blushed, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"You guy's know that we've been teammates for a year now right? So the reason behind Sasuke giving you that flower is crap."

Both Sasuke and Sakura began to advance on Sasuke but Ino beat them to it.

"Idiot!" she yelled, punching Naruto in the head. "Sasuke shouldn't need a reason, and I for one think its sweet!"

The raven hair boy grinned, making Naruto glare at him, rubbing the knot on his head from Ino's punch. Sasuke had gone through almost every girl his age in Konoha and Sakura was his newest victim. And the kunoichi had to have known it. Maybe that was why she was playing so hard to get at times.

"I mean.. I would give a flower too, I just wouldn't have a lame excuse for it, ya know?" Ino cut her eye at her fellow blonde.

"Are you trying to prove something, Naruto-kun? Don't tell me you're jealous." This made all of the other genin look at him. "N-no, leave me alone Ino, damn it!"

She began to laugh as everyone shook their heads. He was just too easy.

"So who do you think they chose to lead us," Ten Ten asked, changing the subject.

Shikamaru, who was laying on the grass not too far away chimed in to answer.

"Well, Lord Fourth said it was jounin we know, so I can guess three of them. Our ninjutsu instructor Kakashi, our Genjutsu Instructor Kurenai sensei and our taijutsu instructor Gai. They know us better than anyone by now, so that would be the best choice. As for our fourth jounin, I have no idea."

The others nodded in understanding. Shikamaru was rarely wrong about these things.

"Oh I'm hurt, you guys forgot about me already?" came a voice from behind them. They all jumped and turned to see Asuma Sarutobi leaning on a tree and smoking a cigarette. "I know tactics and collaboration jutsu aren't all that fun, but I would like to think we all bonded those few times I trained you all."

"Asuma sensei," Shikamaru said nonchalantly, still staring at the sky. I knew I was missing something."

The large man walked up and placed his hand on Chouji's head, who was sitting next to Shikamaru with a mouth full of chips. Seems to me like you're getting rusty Shika. How can you win a game if you forget a shogi piece?"

Shikamaru got up slowly. "I'm still good enough to beat you, old man," he mumbled. So I'm guessing you're over my team?" The jounin ignored the old man part and nodded as he pulled out another cigarette. "Ino-Shika-Cho, follow me." The group of three did as they were told, shaking the weird feeling of abandoning the rest of their teammates.

It didn't take long for the rest of the jounin to show up. Guy came to pick up Neji, Ten Ten and Lee. Not to long afterward, Kurenai came for Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Like always, Kakashi was the last to show. And though they were used to it, the trio were pissed.

"Why'd we have to get Kakashi?" Naruto complained. "I would have even settled with Kurenai!" Sakura gave him a death stare. "Are you saying that Kurenai is unfit because she is a woman?" Naruto backed up a few steps. "No, no ,no Sakura. It's because she's a genjutsu user!" The green eyed girl began to chase him around the training ground. "Just because you don't know how to use genjutsu doesn't mean it's useless!"

"Sorry, it's cool when you do it!" Naruto yelled back as he ran for his life. This went on until a rustle was heard in the trees behind them.

Without skipping a beat the three pulled out a kunai each and threw it to where the noise originated. In response, three figures jumped down. Two males and a female.

"The first was lean built with straight white hair and purple, almond shaped eyes. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt and blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. Another belt was strapped around his chest that carried a sword wrapped in bandages. He wore a Kiri headband around his head.

"You just attack whenever you hear a noise? What if we were your sensei?" he yelled. Sasuke folded his arms and looked away uninterested. "Our sensei doesn't make noise, it's a novice mistake." This got to the strange boy as he attempted to advance on the Uchiha. "Why you..."

"Suigetsu, enough," said the girl. She held her arm out, keeping the sharp toothed boy at bay. She had long black hair, pale skin and a slender frame. She wore a pinstriped outfit that stopped at her knees. Over this, she wore a green Haori with white trimmings, and around her waist was a brown sash with a fringed tail wrapped around her waist twice. This was where she carried a needle like blade. Her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks fell loose framing her face. She wore a black forehead protector with the Kiri symbol on it.

Sasuke, who was prepared to fight, calmed down a bit at this.

"It seems we have lost our way and found some locals. We do not wish to fight, we just need directions." This did not put the konoha genin at ease as they just stood there and sized up the Kiri nin.

"Speak for yourself, Haku, I would love to fight these smug kids."

The third of them was noticeably younger. He had magenta eyes and long pale-green hair. He wore a kimono that was jade-green inside and grey outside along with cadet blue pants with bandages down to his ankles. He wore low cut brown sandals and a blue cloak. Unlike the other two, he held no sword. When he spoke, his voice was soft and innocent, but it still caught everyone's attention.

"You have a beautiful home in Konoha. It is not our home, but we would like to treat is as such until we can return to our home.. I hope that's okay with you." Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before nodding and lowering their gaurd.

"Great, now that the staring contest is over, I can point you in the right direction," Kakashi said cheerfully, giving his one-eyed smile. The three outsiders froze, not realizing the man was right behind them until he chose to reveal himself.

"I told you.. no noise," Sasuke smirked. Kakashi gathered them and prepared to walk away before another voice came from behind Kakashi.

"There you three are," a rough voice said. "

Kakashi would have froze just as the three in front of him did if not for his ability to play it cool. He hadn't noticed the man that stood before him at all. And by the look on his face, the bandaged man knew it. He stood on the same tree his subordinates had been hiding in. He was tall and muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. Bandages covered the lower half of his face like a mask. He wore the Kiri forehead protector sideways and a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants complete with a waist guard and Kiri striped wrist and leg warmers. A belt on his chest was how he attached his giant sword.

"Mizukage-sama," they all said, bowing.

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. He had his suspicions, but now he knew for certain that this was Zabuza Momochi. The man who killed the fourth Mizukage and took Kiri out of its bloody mist era. The question was, why was a kage here so soon?

"Yukimaru, stop boring these children with talk of home and come here. I told you all to stick to the roads while I met with the Hokage."

They immediately jumped to where he was, still bowing. "Sorry, sensei"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked up to where Kakashi was and remained silent. They were all as shocked as the silver haired man was. Zabuza then turned his attention to them.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi," he called out, "I am honored to be in your presence. Word is, you are a shoe in to be the next Hokage."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "You must not believe everything you hear, Mizukage. I am as close to being Hokage as my students here."

The demon of the mist chuckled before turning around. "Well, until we meet again Hatake." They all then disappeared into the trees.

"Aren't you going to follow them to make sure they aren't up to no good?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Kakashi said while staring into the direction they left. "I'll leave that to the supervision of your brother Itachi and cousin Shisui."

* * *

IN THE TREES

"I told you not to get caught," Zabuza said calmly as he led them back to their quarters.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, my foot brushed up against some leaves and they found us out," Suigetsu admitted.

Haku looked at him through her peripheral. That was such a lie. He wanted them to be found so that he could test how strong they were. He was always looking for a fight. Zabuza knew this as well.

"Bullshit," he yelled. "As a swordsman in training, you should not be making mistakes. For that, I am confiscating your sword until the beginning of the exams!"

Suigetsu missed a step and stumbled forward. "Aw man, come on!" he cried, but was immediately silenced by Zabuza leaking some killing intent.

"So, Yukimaru, were you successful?" the man continued.

The young boy nodded. "Yes sir, the three tails confirmed it." Zabuza smiled under his bandages. He knew bringing one of his jinchuriki was worth it. "So which one was it?"

"The blonde one. He was definitely holding the nine tails."


End file.
